NightBirds Adventures
by ronnyangel88
Summary: AU. Klaine are married and living in New York. Finn is in the Army so Rachel is dating Brody. Blaine and Rachel both go to NYADA and Kurt is a writer for the newspaper the New Yorker. Please give this a chance i am bad at writing summary's lol.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Lovely readers yes i am back with a new fic so this is totally AU but some bit are based off of a superman cartoon i used to watch when i was little and secretly i still loved to this day. So hopefully you guys will love it to, so Blaine is NightBird i have always wanted to write a NightBird fic but at the start Kurt doesn't know that its Blaine but maybe he might find out. So on with the story PLEASE be nice leave a review and tell me what you think i want HONEST opinions. **_

_**OK ENJOY READING :) **_

_**Chapter 1: The Mechanical Monster.**_

CRASH the sound of a window breaking and then came the sound of what sounded like a helicopter. The window that was broken was the window to the National Bank of New York. And above in the sky was not a helicopter but the shadow of a mechanical robot. It flew and then disappeared out of sight ending up in a secret location. In a room was two lines of the same robot only with different numbers on each one. We see a control panel and a person pulling down a lever to open an electrical door. The door opened and in flew in the robot it flew over to a steal container. There was a propeller around its neck spinning and its arms spread out. With a push of a button the propellers stopped and slipped inside its neck and the flaps on its arms disappeared with another button. The person then pulled on another lever and the back of the robot opened then leaned back and tone of money fell into the container. Another button was pushed and its back closed back up. Then the robot walked over to the line and went in its place and shut down.

* * *

The next day in the New Yorker newspaper was an article. Right at the top a huge header in capital and bold letters that read.

**MYSTERIOUS MECHANICAL MONSTER LOOTS BANK!.**

Underneath was another article.

**HOUSE OF JEWELS EXHIBIT OPENS TODAY. **

**50,000,000 Dollars of the rarest collection of Liz Taylor's jewel on exhibit. **

**Extreme Precautions have been taken to Guard against Mysterious Mechanical Monster. **

The sunlight glistened in the bedroom window of the Hummel-Anderson's. Kurt was lying on his back while Blaine's head was laying on his chest. His eyes then flattered open and glanced at the clock on the bedside table it read Monday 8 AM. Blaine then slowly crept out of bed trying not to wake Kurt. Kurt then turned over and snuggled into his pillow Blaine stared in awe for a few minuets before walking over to Kurt's side and place on small kiss on his forehead.

Blaine then slipped on his robe and slippers and began working on breakfast. He turned on the stove placed a small amount of butter and waited for it to melt. Then he placed a small amount of instant pancake mix in the pan waited for 2-3 minutes then placed a few blueberries on top before picking it up and flipping it.

Kurt's nostrils filled with the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He got up put on his slippers and pulled back the curtain. He then walked behind Blaine and placed his arms around his waist.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said turning his head.

"Good morning to you." Kurt replied and kissed Blaine on the lips. "That smells nice." he said when he pulled away.

"The morning paper is on the table." Blaine said as he flipped another pancake.

"You know me so well." Kurt said and walked over to the table, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"You can check to see if the coffee needs to be pressed." Blaine said and turned off the stove.

He placed 3 pancakes on a plate which was on a tray with a class of orange juice. He then placed it infront of Kurt who had just poured himself a cup of coffee. He then picked up a tea towel and placed it on his knees picked up his fork and knife and began to eat his pancakes. Blaine then poured himself some coffee and which as his husband looked at the front page of the news paper.

"Oh my gaga. I can't believe The National Bank got robbed." Kurt said after taking a sip of his coffee. "I hope they find out soon who is behind these robberies."

"I sure the police will figure it out sooner or later." Blaine said.

They continued eating breakfast then when they finished they began cleaning up. After the dishes had been washed they went into the bathroom Blaine had just finished washing his face and then Kurt held out his toothbrush to Blaine who put a dab of toothpaste on it. When they both finished they walk back over to the bed and began fixing it together. As Kurt was throwing the pillows to Blaine Kurt had just turn his back to Blaine when a small pillow made contact with his head.

Kurt turn around and saw Blaine stand there with his hands behind his back whistling and trying to avoid Kurt's look. "Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt said with his arms crossed

"What!" Blaine replied.

"Did you just throw that pillow?" Kurt asked and tapped his right foot waiting for an answer.

"No." Blaine replied innocently.

Kurt then grabbed the last pillow and gave it to Blaine. Again as he turn around that same pillow collided with his head. "That's it Blaine your gonna get it." Kurt said and picked up the pillow and began hitting Blaine with it who was know kneeled on the bed. In the end they pillows ended up on the floor and Kurt was straddling Blaine's waist.

"Ok you win I surrender." Blaine said as Kurt had his wrists pinned to the side.

"Told you I would win." Kurt then lowered his head until both their noses were touching.

Blaine looked up at his husband's blue greyish eyes "Kiss me." he asked in a sultry voice. Kurt obliged and gave his husband a long passionate kiss. And before the knew it things were getting heated and the were rolling around on the bed for dominance. Suddenly Kurt's cell phone went off indicating a txt.

"Oh come on!" Kurt whined "See you still get cock-blocked." he then crawled off of Blaine and went over to his nightstand.

**Rachel 8:45 am**

**Hey Kurt :) You and Blaine up for coffee? Meet you at our spot in half an hour. CYT **

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"Its Rachel, says she wants to meet us for coffee."

"Okay." Blaine pouts "Come on let get ready."

After fixing the bed a second time Kurt walks over to his rack and picks out Blaine's outfit. Blaine accepts with both his thumbs up. Then Blaine gets up and picks up a shirt which Kurt gives a disapproving look. Kurt then picks out a shirt with white sleeves and a checkered pattern in the middle, and then matches it with a blacks vest and wears his best black skinny legged jeans. They then both grab their keys, wallets, phone's and bag and make their way out of their home to go meet Rachel.

**OK so what did you guys think so far? Is this worth continuing?**

**Please leave reviews if i see 5 reviews i will update **

**Kisses and Hugs **

**From Veronica XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay i cant believe i have finally got chapter 2 up. I would love to thank my best friend Nate, dapperbowties and sunshineoptimismandangels for commenting on my story it has been so hard to write seeing as i have no motivation so IF i see a lot more reviews i will update faster. So i hope you guys are gonna love this chapter. Please make sure you leave your reviews. And if you can bring over more readers PLEASE would mean a lot to me. Ok enough babbling on with tho story. **_

_**Chapter 2: The Mechanical Monster Part 2**_

Kurt and Blaine had made there way to their favourite little coffee shop to meet Rachel. They walked inside and Rachel was already there sitting in their booth.

''Morning guys.'' she said cheerfully ''Kurt here is your non fat mocha'' and handed the takeaway cup to Kurt. ''And Blaine here is your medium drip with cinnamon.''

''Thank you.'' they both replied. Blaine brought the cup up to his lips and took a long sip. ''MMM'' he hummed as the hot liquid went down his throat.

''So Kurt, how are things going at work?'' Rachel asked.

''Things are good, Figgins has put me on the assignment today to go to the house of jewels and do an article on the Liz Taylor Jewelry Collection.''

''Wow Kurt that's amazing'' Rachel said with a big smile but then the smile faded. ''But aren't you worried that the mechanical monster will be there.''

''Rachel, everything is going to be fine, the police with be there.''

Even Blaine look worried so he grabbed Kurt's hand and held it tightly. ''Rachel's right maybe someone else should cover the story.''

''Blaine, this is Liz Taylor jewelry, the pieces I tired to buy on Ebay that time during our Christmas special, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I am not going to miss out on it.'' So he placed his other hand on top of Blaine's ''I will make sure I will be extra careful.''

Blaine smiled and little a placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek ''Thank you.'' he said.

The bell to the coffee shop jingled at the door was Brody the TA that was helping Miss July at NYADA and Rachel was madly in love with him. ''Hey babe!'' she called out waving to him. Brody walked over to the group and layed a big kiss on Rachel's lips. Kurt didn't like this guy one bit everytime him and Rachel were together he felt like gagging.

''Morning babe.'' Brody said when a broke away from the kiss ''I have a surprise for my star.'' he then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flat blue velvet box. Rachel took it out of his hands and began to open it, when she opened it she found a necklace when she held it up Kurt chocked on his coffee.

''Easy Kurt, are you ok?'' asked Blaine rubbing Kurt's back.

After getting he breathing back to normal Kurt look at Blaine ''I'm ok.'' he replied. ''Brody how did you afford that necklace?'' he asked.

A evil smirked smile spread across Brody's lips ''I have my ways Hummel.'' he replied.

''I love it, quick put it on me.'' Rachel said and turned around and held her hair up. Brody placed the necklace on her and then placed a kiss on her cheek. ''Thank you so much.'' she said and hugged him.

''Anything for my star.'' he replied. ''I have to go now I'll see you later. He placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek before walking out of the coffee shop.

There was a bit of silence hanging around before Rachel decided to speak ''So Blaine excited for our duet for the Mid Winter Critic?'' she asked.

''Yes I am'' Blaine replied with a huge smile on his face.

Rachel then looked at her watch ''Well Blaine we better got going and start rehearsing for our duet.''

They picked up their coats and made their way out of the coffee shop. When they got outside Kurt pulled on Rachel's arm ''Rachel why are you dating Brody? You know he doesn't really love you.''

''Look Kurt, it has already been 4 months since I have heard from Finn and I am not going to sit here and watch my life go by, and Brody _does _love me.'' she said reassuringly before storming off. Kurt stood there beside Blaine and let out a big sigh when was Rachel gonna see Brody for who he was and it was not a good person.

''I better go.'' said Blaine ''I love you Kurt'' and kissed Kurt's cheek. ''Have a good day.''

''You to.'' Kurt replied. He straightened up his shoulders and made his way over to the House of Jewels.

* * *

The collection of jewels on display were layed out on what look like a sparkling Christmas tree. Kurt was amazed at finally seeing the beauty of the Liz Taylor collection. It was now midday and after filling his note pad with everything he needed for his story he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turn around and there stood Blaine.

''Blaine, what are you doing here?'' he asked happily.

''I was just about to grab so lunch but I though I would surprise you and pick you up.''

''Okay then let's go I got everything I needed.''

They held hands and just as the made it to the front door the police whistle went off.

''The Mechanical Monster! Look out!'' yelled one of the officers.

As the robot landed guns where fired at every angle but the bullets didn't penetrate. The robot walked past all the police officers and even went straight through one of the tall windows clash shattered everywhere.

''Come Blaine, we have to move or we will be trampled on.'' said Kurt in panic.

The robot then walked up to the jewels and the compartment in its back opened up and and the monster grabbed each piece of jewelry one by one and placed it in the compartment.

''Kurt, wait here.'' Blaine said as he ran off to god knows where.

Kurt remain hiding for a little while before he though ''where to these things come from?'' if he found out the location of where they came from it would be the biggest scoop he needed for his story. So he came out of his hiding spot he then grabbed a nearby chair and placed it behind the robot. He then stood up on the chair and quietly climbed in to the back compartment.

Finally when Blaine came back he looked for Kurt everywhere but there was no sign of him. Then the Mechanical Monster came flying back out.

''This looks like a job for Night Bird.'' said Blaine.

He then went into a nearby payphone and quickly changed into his Night Bird costume. He then lifted himself high in the air until he finally spotted the robot. As he began flying down he used his ex ray vision and he could see Kurt sitting side ways inside with all the jewels. He then landed on the back of the robot and tried to pull the compartment but with no luck.

Back at the secret location a light was flashing on the dashboard saying "interference." so the man pushed on one of the buttons.

Suddenly the robot flipped over causing Blaine to fall off, and the compartment opened Kurt hung on for dear life but all the jewels fell out. Blaine fell and landed on some power line and Kurt screamed until the robot flipped back over and Kurt was locked in the compartment again.

As the robot reached it destination the man quickly pushed all the buttons eager to see all the jewels.

''What a story this is going to make.'' said Kurt when the robot lowered him into the contain.

''Kurt Hummel.'' a voice said and Kurt knew that voice from anywhere he turned around and saw Brody dressed in a tux.

''The jewels!'' He yelled ''What have you done with the jewels?'' he demanded.

''You will read about it in tomorrow paper from prison.'' Kurt said he wasn't scared of Brody.

''Well we will just see about that.''

Brody then grabbed Kurt and placed a cloth over his mouth. And in a few seconds Kurt's eyes closed and his body went limp.

**Oh no! So now Kurt knows who the bad guy is BUT will Blaine find where he is and in time to save him. Stay tuned for more!**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**from Veronica **

**XO XO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys so here is chapter 3 the end of the Mechanical Monster. BUT i might end it here or i can add the next part which will be ''The Mad Scientist.'' PLEASE review if you want me to write the next part. I just want to give a HUGE shout-out to my little bro Nathan he is an amazing person who always tells me to smile. He is my motivation and believes so much in me so this is for you Nate. Hope you love it now on to the story :). **

**Chapter 3**

Blaine woke up electric shocks going all through his body with all his strength he began snapping all the power lines that tangled up around his chest and legs. When he finally broke free he took to the sky and hope he could find Kurt and that he wasn't to late.

Back at the secret location Kurt opens his eyes his laying on something hard and cold. His hands are bound same as his feet and a piece of material covering his mouth. As he pulled his body up his head hurt like crazy so he closed his eyes for a moment then when he open them again he blinked for the fuzziness to die down. As he looked around he noticed he was up high on a platform.

''Look who's finally wake.'' said Brody from down below ''Now will you tell me where the jewels are?'' he demanded angrily.

Kurt just shook his head.

''Let's see if this will change your mind.'' Brody then pulls on a lever which starts up a huge machine which slowly lowers the platform closer to the boiling hot metal liquid in a huge crucible below. Suddenly Brody could hear loud banging coming from the front door he quickly runs back in to the lair.

Blaine manages to break down the huge door and steps inside and on both sides of the room there is a long line of the same robot that stole the jewels only looking at the front of the robots the have numbers he goes down each side and counts. There are 27 all up.

Brody then comes in and sees who has broken into his lair ''Night Bird.'' he then walked over to his control panel and starts up all the robots. They all stand up straight then begin marching towards Blaine and start to shoot fire from their eyes. Blaine crouches down trying to shield his body, Brody looks up from the control panel. As the robots encircle Blaine the start beating him to a pulp as he tries getting up another set of metal fists comes hitting him hard on his back.

Finally he manages to get up and punches as hard as he can with most of the robots he has already destroyed he picks them up and throws to to oncoming robots. As he punches another robot it crashes into the control panel smashing to pieces Brody gets scared and runs back to see how far the platform holding Kurt has gone down. Blaine has has an idea he picks up a whole bunch of destroyed robots and throws it at the control panel and it burst into flames finally destroying it.

Brody closes the door to the room and lift a heavy beam to bolt the door shut. As he turn around he saw that Kurt was about half way down. Blaine then broke the door down and saw Kurt tied up and gagged ''oh no'' he thought to himself.

''Take one more step and he's doomed.'' Brody threaten holding a knife against the rope that was holding up the platform.

Blaine only did the slightest movement enough for Brody to cut the rope. Blaine quickly rushed across just catching Kurt in time. Blaine then flew down below he placed Kurt gently on the ground and untied him.

''Are you ok?'' he asked.

''Yes I'm fine.'' said Kurt looking into his rescuers eyes, then he look up ''Look out!'' he yelled.

Nightbird stood over Kurt and lifted up his caped shielding Kurt from the boiling liquid. Brody looked down and that the pair were okay so he made a run for it. Nightbird lifted up Kurt bridal style and flew after Brody. He caught up to him and grabbed him by the back of his tux and made their way out of the layer and flew them back to the city handing Brody over to the police.

Night then flew Kurt back home and placed him gently on their balcony back in Bushwick.

''I hope you weren't scared of flight.'' said Nightbird.

''No. Um not at all.'' Kurt replied wrapping his arms around his chest and looked down as his cheeks started to redden.

''So are you ok? You not hurt?'' Night Bird asked placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

''Yes, I'm am fine I should get inside my husband would be worried about me. Thank you for saving my life.'' he said with a smile.

''My pleasure,'' Night Bird replied and gave a little bow. ''Have a good day Mr. Hummel.'' and leaped off the balcony.

''Wait!'' Kurt yelled out ''Who are you?''

''Call me Night Bird.''

Kurt just stood for a while as he watched his rescuer fly off. He thought to himself that those eyes looked very familiar.

''Kurt! Kurt!''

Kurt looked inside at a very worried Blaine. He went inside and Blaine ran into his arms.

''Oh my god, Kurt I was so worried about you, I saw the robot fly off and I looked for you everywhere what happened?''

Kurt lead Blaine to the couch and told him the whole story. About Kurt slipping in the robots compartment and being taken to the secret layer.

''I'm just glad your okay.'' Blaine said and hugged his husband close.

''Yeah, thanks to Night Bird.'' Kurt said leaning his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine gave a little smile I thought to himself ''I will always protect Kurt no matter what.''

**OK guys so what did you think should i write more pretty pretty please leave reviews and they will make me write faster. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica **

**xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers so this took a while but i kinda struggled with this one its a bit short so i am hoping in the next chapter i can write more than 1K. I would like to say a BIG thank you to Cecile78, dapperbowties, KatyCatGleek1694 and ChrisColfer2050 for their reviews. So hope you guys like this please leave your reviews. Thank you very much to my beta and bro HungerGamesAndTwilightFan he inspires and motivates me everyday.**

_**Chapter 4: The Mad Scentist Part 1**_

It had been 3 months since the incident with the Mechanical Monster and Brody, who was now in jail and would be eligible for parole for 10 years shorter for good behaviour but I doubt that. Rachel was now living in L.A she had quit NYADA even though Kurt and Blaine tried a lot to convince her to stay her exact words were ''I need to expand my horizons.'' So now she was moving on from her dreams of doing Broadway and wanted to become a TV actress.

Blaine was still keeping up with his Nightbird duties, he would sometimes be skipping classes and sometimes would be sneaking out at night and Kurt would wake up in an empty bed. Kurt was missing Blaine so much he thought they were drifting apart. Monday morning they were at their favorite coffee shop Blaine was a bit on edge he really wanted to tell Kurt why he was sneaking out at night. He fumbled around with his medium drip coffee on the table swishing the cup back and forth between his hands he had barley touched it.

''Blaine.'' Kurt said softly ''What's bothering you?''

Blaine then caught the coffee cup in one hand and looked up ''mmm'' he hummed.

''Your so quite, please tell me what's wrong.''

Blaine then let out a huge breath ''Kurt I want to tell you something.'' Kurt then reached out his hand and Blaine accepted it and intertwined their fingers together. ''But I can't not yet. How about Friday night we stay in I'll cook dinner and then I will explain everything.''

Kurt thought for a moment both had been so very busy that they never ate home-cooked meals anymore it was always take-out, sometimes they hardly saw each other in the mornings it was either Kurt getting up early to go to work early or Blaine to get to NYADA.

''Okay.'' Kurt finally said after what felt like forever to Blaine. He then stood up and put on his coat ''I have to go.'' he then stood behind Blaine placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and then leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. ''Have a good day.''

Blaine gave a little smile ''You to love. I'll see you tonight.''

As Kurt left the coffee shop Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling a new txt.

_''Hey killer, I'm in New York. What do you say we catch up ;)'' _

Blaine ignored it and placed the phone in his bag and got up and left the coffee shop for NYADA. With having so much on his mind a failed to see a familiar figure standing across the road with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Over at the New Yorker newspaper for a few weeks they had been getting threatening notes. But the workers keep on ignoring them no it was the finally straw.

''Kurt Hummel, get you butt in here.'' Figgins yelled from his office. ''You too Jimmy.''

Jimmy was one of the photographers at the New Yorker he would be assigned to different reports which ever had the biggest report.

''Coming.'' Kurt called out.

''What is it chief?'' Jimmy asked as he and Kurt both entered the office.

On the desk was a note printed in the neatest hand writing Figgins turn the letter on its side for both him and Kurt to see.

''Listen to this warning he plans to strike tonight.'' Figgins said and began to read the letter out loud.

_Beware you fools!_

_My Electrothanasia-Ray strikes tonight at 12._

_Total destruction will come to those who laugh at me _

_and failed to heed my warnings_

_BEWARE I STRIKE AT MIDNIGHT!_

''Jimmy you help Hummel on his leads, we might have an angle on this thing.'' Figgins said pointing.

''Yes Sir.''

''But Chief, I'd like the chance to creak this story on my own.''

Figgins leaned back in his chair rubbing his chin and mumbling

''Thanks Chief.'' Kurt said after not receiving an answer and walked out of the office.

''But Kurt,'' Jimmy called out but Kurt was just too quick on his feet.

Jimmy turn back to Figgins ''Chief don't you think that's a dangerous mission?''

**So what did you guys think hope in the next chapter i can write more please leave my your reviews. Who do you think sent the text to Blaine? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here is another chapter i am so very sorry this has taken a long but i have become sort of lazy and i feel like this second part of my story is not that good. I am running low on ideas and seeing the episode only goes for 10 minuets this would have been a lot shorter. But anyway i would like to thank my biggest inspiration Nathan and to my best friend Jill i love you guys both so much. And also a big thank you to ChrisColfer2050, Cecile78 and dapperbowties.**

_**Chapter 5 The Mad Scientist Part 2**_

Kurt had worked hard all day trying to get any leads about who was sending the threatening notes and to find out who was this scientist. But it felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. As he desk phone rang for like the thousandth time that day he pick up.

''Hello.''

''Hello Mr. Hummel.'' said an unknown voice

''Who is this?'' he asked.

''That's for you to find out.'' he said and gave Kurt the location to the secluded lair/laboratory ''come at midnight.'' he said before hanging up the phone.

It was now 9pm Kurt was in a dilemma should he pack up for the night and head home or does he do what the voice told him to do but tonight was the attack and he had a bad feeling this would be a trap. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

''Go for Pucker.'' Puck said.

''Puckerman, I need your assistance and your chopper. Meet me on the roof in hour 1.''

They meet on the roof in exactly an hour. Kurt gave they location to Puck, they buckled themselves up Kurt struggled as his hands shook. Puck then did the seatbelt for him ''Are you okay man?'' he asked.

Kurt just closed his eyes and took in a deep breath ''Yes, let's go.'' As the chopped lifted into the air Kurt was on edge the whole time his stomach in complete knots and it was going to take 2 hours to get to their destination.

* * *

In his lair Sebastian sat at his chair staring at his clock his pet raven perched high on the top. As the minute hand tick and finally striking midnight Sebastian stood up and his raven landing on his shoulder ''The hour has come.'' he said and stroked his ravens chest.

He walked over to a huge control panel with a tv screen the raven jumped off his shoulder. He then turn a knob which turned on a light and then pulled down a thick heavy lever the Electrothanasia-Ray started up the volts going up from 1000-2000 and electricity lighting from two round globes. Different light running down the length of the ray and bubbles from a clear vial rising up. Suddenly the raven could hear the sound of a plane he walked over to Sebastian and started crowing alerting his master. Sebastian looked up at the tall window and could see to light coming towards the tower. He then turned off the machine and made his way down a stairwell to the door.

Puck landed the helicopter, and Kurt unbuckled himself and stepped out. ''Hummel!'' Puck yelled over the noise from the propellers ''Should I come with you?''

Kurt shook his head ''No. You go I'll be fine.'' Kurt then stepped away from the chopper so Puck could take off and gave Kurt a small salute. As the chopper flew off in the distance Kurt walked over to the tower and found a tall door he stood there for a moment before knocking.

* * *

As Sebastian placed his head on the door he could hear the sound of the chopper leave and about 2 minutes after heard a loud knock. He then slowly opened the latch and opened the door infront of him was the most breath taking sight he had ever seen. From his light-brown hair to the blue greyish eyes.

''I am reporter for the...''

But Kurt didn't finish his sentence as Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inside quickly closing the door and lifted Kurt on his shoulder. Kurt struggled with all his might ''Let go of me, put me down.'' he yelled punching Sebastian back ''Help! Night-Bird Help!''

**Oh no. So guys is this still worth reading? Will Blaine know that Kurt is missing? Will he hear his fiances cries for help? Stay tuned for more. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok guys here is the next chapter but surprise surprise it's not the last one. So this is good news readers but i cant believe how stuck i was on this but i am glad this chapter is finally over. So i hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Chapter 6: The Mad Scientist Part 3**_

_**Bushwick New York 11pm**_

Blaine was sitting on the couch waiting for Kurt to come home. Usually he would never be this late and he had a terrible feeling in his stomach so he got up and decided to go to Kurt's office. When he arrived just a little before 12pm Kurt wasn't there but on his desk was a post it note with a address on it. And then his high sense of sound heard the cry of _"Help! Night-Bird Help!" _It was no doubt Kurt's. Blaine then rushed over to the elevator and changed into his night-bird outfit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lap Sebastian tied up Kurt to a chair and a cloth covering his mouth. ''So you want the story?'' he said tightening the ropes ''I'll give you the greatest story of destruction the world has ever known.'' he said and the Raven nodded in agreement.

He then went over to the control and turned it back on, then on the screen came into focus the Throgs Neck Bridge. He then pushed to button and the powerful laser was sent down and it melted the steal leaving a huge gap in the bridge. He tuned around to Kurt ''How's that for a story Mr. Hummel?'' and let out an evil giggle. Then he turned back to the screen in search of another thing to destroy. It was the Chrysler building, he pushed the button and aimed the laser at the bottom of the building.

It began to shake like it was an earthquake, residents in the apartments looked around in horror as painting and pictures began to fall off the walls. And cabinets and bookshelves fell over. As the building swung from side to side Night-Bird saw the laser and followed it to the end. As the Chrysler began to tip Night-Bird land on a roof of one building and with all his might pushed the Chrysler so it didn't land on top of the building near it. Fortunately, Night-Bird arrives in time and prevents the structure from crashing into neighboring buildings or falling to the ground, successfully restoring the skyscraper to its upright orientation.

Night-Bird then pushes the death ray away from the base of the skyscraper and attempts to fight it back to the source. As he flew closer Sebastian saw on the screen that something was blocking the laser ''Its Night-Bird.'' so he increases the weapon's power, which also sends erratic "pulses" of energy. As Night-Bird punched a few of the pulses the next one he missed going out of synchronization and hit him in the chest then he rolled forward as one struck him in the back. They kept hitting him until he fell back down on the ground.

However, with his determination to fight it, persevering against the beam and punching out each pulse as they come, gradually pounding the beam back to the scientist's lab. ''I can't believe he is still coming,'' said a panicked Sebastian as a frantically pulled levers and pushed button making the laser more powerful, the electricity volts reaching 10,000 but Night-Bird uses that against him by twisting the weapon into a knot, preventing the beam energy from escaping, and the buildup of pressure causes the machine to overheat and explode. As Sebastian's lab disintegrates with the weapon's demise, he and his pet bird attempt to escape running down the stairs. Night-Bird flies down to Kurt and rescue him, then captures Sebastian just before his lair explodes, and takes him to jail.

Sebastian struggles to get the door of his cell open, ''No I was supposed to win how dare you destroy my lab my life's work.'' he said with anger. ''I know who you are Nigh-Bird, I will get my revenge.''

Night-Bird then picked up Kurt bridal style and went to fly him home. When they came to the balcony he made sure Kurt was ok hugging him and rubbing his sides up and down even though he really wanted to kiss him. ''Night-Bird, really I am fine, but what did that man mean by _''I know who you are?''_ Who are you Night-Bird? What are you not telling me?''

Night-Bird let out a huge breath ''Kurt,'' and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, the way the hand felt on his cheek felt really familiar. ''soon you will know who I really am.'' and even though he was taking a risk placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and flew off.

When Night-Bird was out of sight Kurt placed his hand on his cheek and gasped he knew who Night-Bird was but he would wait until a certain someone wold tell him.

**Ok guys what did you think. So now i have a very good idea of what to do for the next chapter. It will be Blaine making dinner for the Friday night so stay tuned. Until next time you hang loose HAHA. From AVPM. Pretty pretty please leave your reviews. :) **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys this is the last chapter i want to thank everyone of you so much from the bottom of my heart even though i thought this second part of the fic didn't come out as good as i wanted it but at least you guys loved it. So now my main focus will be on my ''A Lesson of Love'' which is Klaine Beauty and the Beast. **

**So i hope you guys like this Friday dinner that Blaine has made for Kurt if you do leave a review and give it a big thumbs up. Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 7: The Mad Scientist Part 4**_

Friday came around quickly. Kurt was finishing from work early and finished his article about capturing the mad scientist. And Blaine quickly rushed home from NYADA he wanted to make sure this Friday night dinner went smoothly. So on his way home he stopped at the bakery Kurt loved and brought a strawberry cheesecake and a nice bottle of wine from the liquor store.

When he arrived home he placed the cheesecake and the wine in the fridge, then raced in the bathroom to have a shower. As he got dressed in black jeans and a white shirt, with a blue bowtie, and red cardigan. He then started to prepare dinner, he took out a bottle of red sauce, turned on the stove placed a pan onto of the burner with a drizzle of olive oil. Then on the counter began to chop some garlic, onion and parley. As the oil in the pan heated up he put in the garlic and let it go soft then he added the sauce, with a pinch of bicarb soda to get rid of the acid in the tomato.

The he grabbed a pot filled it with water placed it on a burned and turned it on, then with a teaspoon added salt to the water then placed a lid on top of the pot. After 5-10 minuets of letting the sauce cooking he added the parsley and gave it a quick stir through, then brought the spoon to his lips and licked the sauce ''Perfect.'' he said and turned off the heat. Then he walked over to the pantry grabbed a packet of spaghetti opened it and placed it in the boiling water.

Just then the front door opened Kurt nostril were filled with the lovely smell of the sauce ''Honey I'm home.'' he walked inside and placed his jacket and his bag on the sofa, then walked up to Blaine and kissed his cheek.

''Hi honey.'' he said as he stirred the pasta.

''Mmm that sauce smells delicious.'' as Kurt took another whiff.

''Well the pasta will be done in another 10 minutes enough time for you to have a quick shower.''

''Ok.'' Kurt said with a smile.

By the time the pasta was cooked Kurt had just stepped out of the bathroom in tight blue jeans, a checkered shirt with bits of blue and green, and a black vest. Kurt stood there and watched as Blaine drained the pasta in a strainer over the sink, shook out as much of the water then placed the pasta in a large bowl, then grabbed the pan with the sauce, and with a ladle scooped it on to the pasta. Once all the sauce was on the pasta he brought it over to the middle of the table.

''Wow Blaine this is amazing.''

The table was decorated with a white tablecloth, with two plates one on the end and the other next to it. In the middle was a candelabra with three little tea-light candles, the cutlery laid out and a bottle of wine placed in an ice bucket and two wine glasses in front of the plates. Blaine took out a lighter and lit the three candles, then he pulled out a chair and said ''Your dinner is served.''

Kurt gave a little giggle before moving towards the chair and sat down. Blaine grabbed a cloth and placed it over Kurt's knees, then he grabbed the wine and poured it into the glass near Kurt and then poured it into the other glass. He placed the bottle back in the bucket and sat in his chair and picked up his glass and Kurt did the same.

''To us.''

''To us.'' Kurt repeated and clicked their glasses together, then took a sip ''mmm, this is my favorite.'' he said as the sweet fruity liquid went down his throat.

''Wait until desert,'' said Blaine with a wink and a cheeky smile.

As they ate their dinner and began to catch up like old times, Blaine went over the to fridge and brought out the cheesecake that was on a nice decorative desert platter. He placed it on the table and cut a slice for him and Kurt. Then he grabbed his fork and cut a small piece and brought it up to Kurt's mouth.

''Blaine I can feed myself.''

Blaine just kept staring but gave a little pout. Kurt couldn't help but love that face, so he brought his mouth close and opened his mouth and took the piece in is mouth. He couldn't help letting out a little moan as the sweetness of the dessert surrounded his mouth.

When they finished their desserts the cleaned up the table and watched the dishes. Then went to go cuddle on the couch. ''Blaine?''

''Yes Kurt.''

''Now with you tell me whats going on.''

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt's embrace and turned his body so they could face each other.

''Kurt I have been wanted to tell you this for while and I wouldn't know how you would react.''

He grabbed Kurt's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze ''I.. I.. um..'' Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's lip and brought his closer and gave Blaine a kiss when they part Kurt said something Blaine never thought he would say.

''Night-Bird.''

Blaine's eyes widened ''Wow.'' he said surprised that Kurt had known the answer ''Now I guess comes the question, how long have you know?''

Kurt made a pfft noise ''Really, I thought it would have been, how did I figure it out?''

''It's kind of neck and neck with how mad are you?''

''That's the thing Blaine, I'm not mad you have saved my life twice and I will always be grateful for that.

''Ok.''

''So how long have I know? Since yesterday. How I figured it out? When you did this.'' Kurt said and brought his hand up to Blaine cheek the same way he did when he was Night-Bird. ''You've touch me before both of you. And then they way you looked at me like you are doing right now.''

Blaine began to blush.

''Blaine this night has been so perfect, thank you for doing this.''

''Your very welcome.'' Blaine replied.

''Can I ask for one thing?''

''Name it.''

''Take me up to the stars.''

Blaine smiled and leapt up off the couch and did a little spin and when he stopped he was in his Night-Bird out fit.

He then held out his hand to Kurt and he glad accepted and Blaine pulled him up then picked him up bridal style. And slowly they made their way out the window and Blaine flew all around New York before going all the way up into the sky.

When they past they cloud cover and in the clear night a the stars sparkled like diamonds.

''Wow.'' Kurt said.

But then he shivered ''Here.'' said Blaine and wrapped both of them with his cape.

''I love you Blaine.''

''Ditto.'' he replied

And they brought their lips together for a long kiss.

_Fin. _

**Yay omg i finally completed it whoo hoo. Anyway please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
